Nathan Wilkinson (Nat)
Name: Nathan " Nat" Wilkinson Age: 25 Sex: Male Appearance/ Attributes: Nat is a tall, strong, and muscled man. He stands at 180 pounds and 6'4 with an athletic build with toned legs etc. He has hair fashioned in the Pompadour style that is black as blackest night. His eyes are light blue and he has a rough five o' clock shadow that's as dark as the hair on his head. He has a strong face well-built with fine features, he would most likely be considered attractive to most wasteland females. His arms are thick and pure muscle with a tattoo of barbed wire wrapped around his right bicep. His chest is thick with a portion of it is covered by a scar in the form of a cutting line through his heart. Nat's Attributes include: Big Guns, Small Guns, and Speech. Weapons, Armor, and Equipment: An R91 Assault Rifle, A minigun ( hopefully bought during his time in Grayditch ), A 10mm pistol, and a scoped .44 magnum. His armor: Combat armor with a few plates missing where plates are missing new metal plates are present. A backpack with stims, chems, some other miscellaneous items, plus ammo. Personality: Nat is a suave but somewhat gruff man. He loves to chase after skirts ( most likely his greatest weakness, he'll do anything for an attractive woman. ) and have a good time. He likes to be in big groups of people though he sometimes tries to attract too much attention. If someone offends him he'll let them know which usually results in him picking a fight and he doesn't take crap from anyone. A weakness of his is that he is somewhat paranoid in the way that if he sees someone talking and pointing he'll assume that person is talking about him. He can also be very jumpy, the smallest sound to him could be an assassin's footstep on his roof coming to kill him. Finally Nat enjoys killing a bit too much but is also compassionate. Occupation: Armed Guard/ Bouncer or an Assassin( if need be or job requires it). Faction: Moriarty, the crooked way nets more money, more money to buy bigger and better guns. Backstory: Nat was born in Rivet City to a loving and wealthy family who held influence over the council. His father was a successful merchant and his mother a smooth talking marksman working as guard captain. Nat's family got into Rivet City through his father's renown when Nat was 12. His father's success and charisma also helped him bribe his way into power on the council, while helping appoint his wife ( Nat's mother ) guard captain. The people of Rivet City liked the new Wilkinson family and never suspected much. After a few years though Bannon grew tired of how successful and influential the family became so he hired some "people". Nat's father had to make a trip to Megaton to offer trade from his company to the town with cheap prices. Nat's mother accompanied his father on the trip for security among other guards, Nat ( age 17 ) was also along for the ill-fated journey. Bannon's "people" stalked the posse and then made their attack on the bridge near the Anchorage Memorial. The assassins came lightning fast and the guards were overpowered, outgunned, and out-manned. The small group was decimated with Nat's mother being the last to die. She managed to kill 3 of the assailants in the commotion but a lucky shot to the neck ended her life. The assassins kept Nat's father alive however, then had to deal with the crown jewel of his empire: his son, two of the captors held Nat's father back. Nat's father begged and pleaded the attackers not harm his boy, they paid no heed. A man with an eye patch and tattoos on his face and lead pipe walked over to Nat. Nat, with tears in his eyes rushed the man, the man swung the lead pipe which connected with Nat's nose and shattered it. Nat fell to the dirt with blood dripping from his broken nose and got back up only to be knocked to the ground. The man laughed and closed the gap between him and Nat's prone body with a single stride then proceeded to mercilessly beat Nat. His cracked the pipe off of Nat's head and stomped on Nat's legs and torso. The beating lasted for what seemed to be forever, the attackers finally left Nat for dead, thinking there was no way that Nat would ever survive. They dragged away Nat's father the whole while with Nat's father hollering and kicking. Hours later a man spotted Nat and picked him up and carried him back to his house. The man hired a doctor to travel to his home to treat Nat. It took two days for Nat to come to, after he did the man revealed his name was Dukov. After Dukov introduced himself he checked up every once in awhile in the meantime he had his party girls bring Nat his meals. Nat loved having the girls wait on him and always ogled them, It was the birth of a player. Weeks later Nat had healed well enough to walk around. Over the course of a year Dukov taught him to be an excellent marksman and trained him in the ways of a party boy. On his 18th birthday Dukov gave Nat the choice of Cherry or Fantasia for the night. Dukov said is was his right of passage as a man. Nat chose Cherry and he became a man that night. He eventually left Dukov and went to work as a caravan guard for Uncle Roe in Canterbury Commons and traveled the wastes. Now he's retired from Roe's business, and turned his sights on Grayditch and wants a piece of the action.